


When Things Start to Change

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Len's side of things when they decided it would be fun to mess with Courtney; this leads to a few questions and the start of a mission that could change more than the team realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You think she's in there?" Len asked; he and Sara had their ears pressed against the wall as they listened for a sign that Courtney was in fact in her room.

"Yeah, she just dropped her remote." Sara confirmed after hearing the telltale sound of the plastic TV remote hitting the metal floor.

"Are we sure about this?" Len questioned and Sara chuckled as she pulled her ear off the wall and turned to face him.

"It was your idea," she mocked,

"No, it was my idea to mess with her by making it sound like we're having fun in here." He reminded but Sara only rolled her eyes.

"Nervous Crook?" She mocked and he only smirked at her.

"Never," he promised, "I'm just saying that you and I still aren't sure that we even kissed when we got married, so technically this would be our first kiss."

"And it's all we're doing," Sara reminded him.

His idea was to just come in here and blast a porn movie, but they quickly realized that Courtney would be able to hear any background noise in the movie, and if any names ended up being called that would be a dead giveaway. Plan B was for Sara to just come in here and make the noises, but that was just awkward. So in the end they had decided that, since they technically are husband and wife, there should be nothing significant about them kissing a little and throwing in a few extra moans for good measure.

Despite it haven't been Snart's idea, Sara made the first move. Wrapping her arms around his neck with a teasing smile she stood on her toes and planted a kiss of false affection on him, or at least it started out as false. It only took Leonard a second before he reciprocated the kiss. It was supposed to be fake, and for the most part it was up until Sara parted her lips just enough to let out a moan loud enough for Courtney to hear in the next room. But for whatever reason Leonard decided to take her open mouth as an invitation to slip his tongue inside of her, and at that point the kiss started to become real. He grabbed her by the hips and pressed her back against the wall, that was the plan after all, but Sara hadn't expected him to do it so forcefully. She liked it though, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as his thumbs continuously caressed down on her as though he were trying to hook them over the edge of her bones. She loved the feeling of his tongue dominating hers, even if the only reason was her letting it. She started grinding against the wall, purposely bumping the desk to ensure that her nosey neighbor would hear it and the lower she went, the more Leonard tried to pull her back up, and she loved it.

Leonard also hadn't expected to enjoy kissing Sara as much as he was. There had been very few times throughout his life in which time seemed to standstill, and this was definitely one of those. When Sara went in to kiss him the world all of a sudden felt like it had frozen in that one moment, and then it moved in an entirely different way. He pressed her into the wall, half because it was the plan and half because he did not want her slipping from his grasp. She grinded down so that she could hit the desk and make some noise, but he kept drawing her back up because for the life of him he didn't want to release her lips.

"Think she's gone?" Sara panted when they finally parted for air, reminding them both that there had been a reason they started this little make out session.

"Not sure," Len replied before he found himself with Sara's lips crashed back against his.

He launched his tongue back into her moth, catching a moan that she released and emitting one of his own. He continued using his hands to massage her hips until that somehow turned into grabbing her ass and her tight gripe on the nape of his neck became harder when she braced her weight there while jumping to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I think she's gone, want to stop?" Sara asked just as Len had slipped a thumb underneath the fabric of her t-shirt, the contact on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

He looked up at her for a minute, her looking back down at him patiently as she awaited his answer with baited breath. To tell the truth, she didn't want to stop. She's been with both men and women since she came back from the dead and her soul was restored; but this was the first time she had ever felt anything. She knew that continuing would be a risk, but it was one she was willing to take if he was.

"Only if you do," he finally replied, more than happy with the response of a headshake and Sara's lips coming back to his. Not even a minute later he began walking them backwards until they reached the bed, at which point he turned around and gently lay Sara on her back.

He looked down at her for a moment, her looking back up at him with patient eyes as she waited for him to join her. When they discovered what they had drunkenly done, they both could've taken it worse. They tried getting out of it of course, but when they couldn't they just took it in stride and agreed that if they were stuck with each other then they would be stuck with each other.

But suddenly, it wasn't feeling like they were stuck.

"Hey," Sara said gently, pulling him out of his thoughts and focusing his attention back on her. "You ok?" She asked and he smirked in response before climbing on top of her and leaning down to kiss her.

"Perfect," he answered just as he released her lips, she smiled beneath him and he kissed her again.

In the morning Sara and Leonard noticed that their plan might have backfired on them. Sure the plan was intended to disturb Courtney, and it succeeded, but they hadn't exactly planned on where she would go or what it would be like after. They got their answer to that when they arrived at breakfast and found the blonde teenager sitting at the bar with Jax and talking, though they halted their conversation the moment the resident crook and assassin entered.

"Everything ok?" Len asked, it was just the four of them thankfully, meaning that it was most likely that they were the only four to know about last nights events.

"Yeah, sure, but can we just set the record straight here?" Jax requested, "Are you two a thing or not?"

Sara and Leonard exchanged a quick look between themselves, not having expected Jax to be so forward in his questioning. To be honest, they themselves still weren't really sure if last night should change anything or not; but that isn't something Jax and Courtney need to know.

"No," Len drawled, "But we know that some people enjoy snooping, so we decided to give you what you were listening for." He concluded and that had both Courtney and Jax looking rather embarrassed and ashamed of themselves, although Courtney definitely felt worse out of the two.

"Sorry," she murmured, eyes downcast in shame as Sara and Leonard shared a grin at their victory.

"Apology accepted," The older blonde said to her young teammate, "Now come on, Rip's going to want us all on the bridge."  
.  
.  
.

In the weeks following the incident that no one ever dared talk about, things actually managed to achieve some semblance of normal. Courtney was still trying to silently decipher the details of her teammates personal lives, but after awhile she began to catch on and settle into her own place within the group. Jax never brought up the incident either, thankfully. Sara and Leonard never acknowledged it either, though that's not to say it didn't change anything between them. They still shared Sara's bed at night; Len hardly ever went into his own room anymore except to get his clothes or his gun. Sometimes they slept the way they did before they decided to mess with Courtney; i.e. nothing more than next to each other. Occasionally they would do more than sleep, but not often. Most of the time when they decided it was time to quit the card games and go to sleep Sara would end up wrapped in Leonard's arms with her head pillowed on either his chest or his shoulder. Sometimes they wondered what they were, but they didn't really care enough to label it. As far as the judicial system is concerned they're married, so why bother trying to figure out what it is that they really are?

Those were the thoughts running through Sara's mind as she suited up for the upcoming mission. Why they were running through her head now of all times she had no idea, it's not like she was heading into any undercover work. No, they were going straight into battle in the middle of World War II. It's not an assignment too out of the ordinary, just another gang of time pirates selling a modern machine gun to the armies of the past. This time though, this time it was bad even for time pirates. They were selling to Germany, which, needless to say, can't have any good outcomes. Therefore the team had decided to stop the meeting from ever occurring by ambushing the time pirates as they prepared, but unfortunately they weren't the only ones with such an agenda.

Gideon was able to track the time pirate's ship and to a forest just outside of Berlin and so the team was now positioned strategically around it's suspected perimeter, hard to judge with the ship being cloaked, and waiting for the crew to come marching out. Ordinarily, the entire team wouldn't be necessary for such a simple mission, but with no idea as to how many pirates they were going to be dealing with they wanted to be prepared. Anyway they were all in position with the hawks perched high in a tree when Carter's voice rang through the comms.

"Rip, we've got a problem." He said,

"There's a woman coming." Kendra added,

"What do you mean there's a woman coming?" Rip all but snapped, they may have been working as the protectors of history for a few months now, but that doesn't mean they've reached the point where a plan actually works out the way it's supposed to.

"I mean there's a woman heading right for the pirate's ship," Kendra's voice hissed in annoyance.

"And she looks like she's on a mission." Carter put in and it was almost as if the rest of the team could feel Rip's frustration seething through the link of the comms, no matter how many wild cards he ever brought into consideration he always seemed to forget one.

As if it was on cue, the time pirates chose that exact moment to open the walkway of their ship and disembark.

"Rip-" Mick didn't have time to finish, the pirates noticed the woman, and the woman took four of them down single handedly before the fifth stunned her using the same type of gun Rip had used when he recruited the team.

"Whoa," Courtney finally managed to say after the scene below had played out.

Ever since the start of the mission to kill Savage, the group had seen some pretty strange things, but the sight of an average looking woman running into a man twice her size at full speed and knocking him unconscious was definitely among the interesting.

"Yes, whoa indeed Miss. Whitmore, but now they've gotten away so we have to follow them to the war meeting." Rip huffed through the link.

"And what about the woman?" Sara questioned and again Rip sighed,

"We'll have to rescue her," he decided,

"She didn't look like she'll need saving," Jax pointed out but it went ignored by Rip, who simply ordered the group to meet up at their rendezvous point.  
.  
.  
.

When the plan changed it resulted in the team going for a more covert approach much like during their first ever mission when they were in 1975. They returned very briefly to the Waverider to grab some disguises for the arms deal, listening the entire time to Rip lecturing them about last time.

"Relax Rip, last time were hardly knew each other, this time we know whose capable of what." Sara insisted after they got past security for the arms deal, though Rip seemed far from reassured.

He had a right to be nervous though, they were here to apprehend a group of dangerous time criminals and being in the middle of an arms deal, they would need to be subtle about it. The risks were things that the pirates could use to their advantage, as the team not being able to make an outright attack is a huge disadvantage for them. The fact that they were able to sneak into the arms deal was practically a miracle in itself.

"There's the pirates," Stein whispered to Rip, nodding his head towards the group of men they were after.

"And they've got the woman," Sara seethed, and in fact they did.

It was obvious that they were holding her against her will, as the one of the men had a vice like grip on her bicep.

"We'll worry about her later, Miss Lance, right now we need to focus on obtaining those weapons before they get into the hands of the Germans." Rip said but it was Courtney who raised an eyebrow at the words.

"Wait a minute," she said skeptically, "They're married, but she's still Miss Lance?" She asked, gesturing between Sara and Leonard who each rolled their eyes at the comment.

"We got married without realizing it, I was not about to take his last name." Sara quickly explained,

"And I wasn't about to stick her with it," Len chimed in,

"That's enough," Rip interrupted before anybody else could weigh in on the subject, "We need to focus on getting the weapons before anyone can see them, or else we risk damaging the timeline." He continued.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Carter questioned,

"I've got one idea," Mick said, and of course everyone knew that he was thinking of starting a fight.

"So do I," Len added before Mick's request could be denied, because even he knew it would be.

"Rob 'em blind?" Sara asked with a knowing smirk that Len returned right back to her.

"Watch and learn," he sai and without another word he set off towards the group of pirates, despite protests from Rip, and soon disappeared into the crowd.  
.  
.  
.

Amaya Jiwe, all things considered, was in trouble. She'd gotten word that something big would be going down today, something that could have the power to change the course of the war. She had been on her way to check it out when she ran into some very odd-looking strangers in the woods and they attacked her. She fought back of course, but they eventually got the better of her and confiscated her totem, which they were now holding over her head to keep her quiet until they had sold their weapons. She was trying to figure a way out of this, when she noticed a man approach the member of the group holding her, specifically the one who was in charge of the weapons case. He clamped a hand over the captor's mouth and dragged him away, taking the case and her totem with him.

"You're being robbed," She said to the man holding her directly, who subsequently turned his head just in time to see the mysterious man dragging his buddy away.

"Hey!" He shouted but the mystery man didn't turn back, instead he began to walk faster.

Len should've known that robbing the time pirates blind wouldn't be so easy, and maybe in the back of his mind he did. So when the war meeting turned into a war itself, well, it wasn't that surprising.

What was surprising was that the woman the pirates had been holding hostage attacked Sara instead of her captors, and while the two girls were striking blows at each other someone decided to drop a bomb of tear gas onto the floor. The fighting stopped almost immediately; everyone was too busy running around blind and unable to breath that they suddenly didn't care who got the machine gun and who died trying. Len in particular was tittering on the very edge of unconsciousness when he finally found his way out of the building, lucky not to have been shot in the process. Almost the entire team was this lucky in fact,

Almost.


	2. Rescue Mission

In all honesty, Sara was surprised the tear gas didn't kill her. Sure it was one of the many substances Ra's had trained her to fight through, but she still had inhaled a lot. Waking up her eyes stun and she could hardly see, not to mention she could hardly breathe either. Once her senses did, somewhat, return to her, she realized why it was that she was still alive.

She was no longer in the meeting room that had been home to the arms deal; instead she was in the brig of a time ship. For a minute she considered that it could be the Waverider's, that maybe the gas had triggered some kind of bloodlust haze to overtake her and the team had to lock her up until she snapped out of it. She didn't really think that was what happened, as she normally remembers it when the bloodlust takes over, but it seemed like the only explanation at first. But then she realized that she wasn't alone, the strange woman was with her. That paired with a closer inspection of the cell to realize the subtle differences from the Waverider's led Sara to the conclusion that she was not in fact on the time ship she had come to call home over the past year, she was being held captive by time pirates.  
.  
.  
.

"No trace of them," Ray said, emerging from the building in his A.T.O.M. suit. The building was mostly clear of the gas by now, but just to be safe the team had sent in their member with a gas proof helmet to check for any signs of the pirates, their mysterious captive, or Sara.

"None of them?" Snart demanded but Ray only shook his head dejectedly as he removed his helmet.

"No trace of the pirates, no trace of the woman, and no trace of Sara." He confirmed and for at least a minute, everyone was silent.

The idea of Sara being captured, it wasn't one that many of the Legends had ever entertained. She wasn't the one they had ever expected they would have to worry about being in such a situation. She's resourceful, she's careful, and she doesn't let herself get captured.

"The tracking on her comm. has been disabled." Rip announced, his voice and demeanor both far past the point of frustration.

"Don't bother," Leonard sneered, his eyes flashing with a dangerous sort of anger. "We know exactly where she is."  
.  
.  
.

"You're wasting your time," Sara huffed for the third time since her cellmate had awoken and begun scanning their cell for any means of escape, but of course there were none.

"As opposed to you, who is doing nothing." The other woman snarled but Sara merely rolled her eyes before rising to her feet.

"Look lady, we wouldn't even be here if you hadn't tipped off the guy holding you that he was being robbed." Sara accused but it only served to make her cellmate angrier.

"Some man was making off with his case, where he stashed something important that they took from me. Not that you care, I saw you with the man." She snarled and for more reasons than Sara was willing to admit, the other woman's disgusted tone infuriated her.

"You do realize these guys were about to sell one hell of a weapon to the most dangerous army on earth right?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look I'm sorry you lost whatever it was that they took from you, but if the German's get that weapon-" Sara was cut off by the entire room shaking as though the outside world were experiencing an earthquake, but Sara knew better. "Crap," she muttered.

"We're under attack!" the other woman declared but Sara shook her head just before the shaking worsened and they both collapsed to the ground.

"You wish," she muttered as she crawled into the back corner of the cell, "Hang on!" She warned, hoping that wherever in time it was that they were going, the Waverider would follow.  
.  
.  
.

"Well the good new is that we are currently the only time anomaly that Gideon is detecting in this era, meaning that the pirates no longer pose a threat here." Rip declared once the entire team, minus Sara, was back on the Waverider and he'd had Gideon preform a temporal scan.

"The bad news is that they also took Sara with them," Mick growled, which had the captain's face falling at the reminder.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Len asked, joining the group around the main control table of the ship.

No one really knew what to tell him, heck no one really knew how to go about being around him right now. They had just lost his wife to a gang of time pirates. His and Sara's relationship may not be a conventional one by any means, but it was still coming as a surprise to many of the others that he hadn't iced anyone yet.

"Gideon is working on tracing the temporal radiation that their ship left behind, hopefully she'll be able to tell us approximately where they went." Rip said, although if his long face were any indication, he didn't have much faith in that actually working.

"Captain," Gideon chimed as if on cue, "I've finished tracking the time pirates radiation trail and have reason to believe that they only went as far as the temporal zone." She declared and so with a nod at the ceiling, Rip began hurrying for his chair while the others did the same, determined to find Sara.

"How does Gideon know that?" Courtney asked as they all prepared for the jump into the time stream.

"The farther back a time ship has traveled, the weaker the radiation trail that it leaves behind. When a ship jumps into he temporal zone, because it is technically still present in the same point in time, the radiation is very strong." Stein explained to her, "However there is no telling where in the temporal zone they are." He concluded.

"Hopefully, they haven't gone far," Rip added just before he hit the control to make the jump.  
.  
.  
.

When the ship finally stopped rocking, Sara realized just how used to time travel she had gotten. Not being strapped down during the jump made her a bit dizzier than she normally is, but that was nothing compared to her cellmate.

As mad as Sara was at the other woman for landing them in this predicament, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy towards her. Being unaccustomed to time travel, she was hunched over in a corner vomiting.

"That'll pass," she assured her cellmate who only cringed at the sight of her vomit.

"I haven't thrown up in years," She cringed and Sara sighed, but before she could say anything, one of the pirates walked in.

He was a bigger man, not fat but built with muscle, kind of the same body type as Mick. He was a little taller than Mick, and had a black sleeve of various tattoos running up his arm.

"You ladies comfortable?" He asked in a mocking tone as he stalked up to the cell. Sara folded her arms and simply raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he wasn't worth her time. But her cellmate clearly had a different impression, as she let out an almost feral sounding growl as she hauled herself up and pressed her hands against the glass.

"When I get my totem back-" She began to threaten but the man cut her off.

"Sorry lady but that ain't happening, her friends made off with it." He said, gesturing to Sara. The woman turned her furious gaze to the blonde, who only looked past her and at the man defiantly. "You're never seeing that necklace of yours again," he finalized before noticing the dismissive gleam in Sara's eyes and so he cracked a smile. "What's with the look sweetheart?" He mocked, "Don't tell me you actually believe your friends are coming for you?" He spat and Sara huffed before sauntering over to the glass.

"Don't know," She admitted, "I'm sure they're worried, I'm sure they'll look, but I have no idea if they'll find me or not." She continued before her careless face turned smug with a grin. "But I've been in prisons far worse than a pirate ship." She mocked and the man snorted.

"You'd better watch yourself Goldie Locks, or I'll make your time here hell." He threatened but if anything Sara's smile only grew smugger.

"Been there too," She replied, and for the first time the captor actually appeared at a loss for words. But eventually he shook his head at the information and walked away, leaving the two women alone in the brig.

They were silent for a while; avoiding eye contact and words until it finally became too much.

"Your friends got away with my totem?" Amaya asked and Sara huffed.

"They'll give it back," she assured her and with that it was awkwardly quiet for another few minutes.

"Where are we?" Amaya finally asked, having realized by now that this prison was nothing like she had ever seen before.

Sara huffed, mentally running through what would undoubtedly be Rip's entire timeline lecture, before she gave her answer.

"The brig of a time machine," She replied and her cellmate looked at her as though she were insane. "This could take awhile," she huffed, settling herself in a crisscross position on the ground. "What's your name?" She asked her cellmate, who looked even more confused by the question.

"Amaya," she finally replied and Sara smiled.

"What year were you born?" She asked,

"What?" Amaya asked in response but Sara's calm demeanor didn't falter.

"When were you born?" She asked again,

"1908," Amaya finally replied and Sara chuckled at the answer.

"Well Amaya, my name is Sara, and I was born in 1987."  
.  
.  
.

While Sara was explaining the concept of time travel to her cellmate from 1941, the crew on the Waverider was busy flying around the temporal zone in an attempt to locate the pirate's time ship. So far they weren't having much luck, they were trying to follow the trail of temporal radiation, but that gets a little hard to do when everything around them is temporal radiation. They were practically searching blindly at this point and it had been hours, but even after the entire team went to sleep and agreed to pick the rest of the search up in the morning Leonard stayed on the bridge.

"You should get some sleep," a voice that the crook wasn't entire surprised to hear said, and so he turned to see his partner standing in the entrance to the room.

"Not tired," he excused,

"Len,"

"Mick." Mick huffed a sigh of frustration, but made his way into the room and took the seat beside his oldest friend.

"Sara will be just fine," he assured him and Len smirked.

"I know she will," he admitted, "Doesn't mean I can't want to find her." He said and Mick nodded, carefully thinking over what he would say next.

Leonard may not want to admit it, but Mick had known for a long time now that his partner has feelings for the team's resident assassin. He had known it since the mission in Star City 2046, despite that mission having been so long ago. He could also tell that Sara hid some feelings for Leonard, although those weren't quite as obvious to the pyro. Before he became Chronos he had only known about Len's crush on her, but when he came back something was different. It hardly made sense to him, as from what he understood it had barely been a week for them and then he stranded Sara for two years in 1958, without Len. But yet when she came to talk to him during his time in the brig, there was something there. Maybe it was the fact that she called him Leonard, while the rest of the team referred to him as either Snart or Cold. Maybe it was her story about freezing with him in the engine room, something Mick had never known about. Whatever it was, there was something about her that day that let him know she returned his partners feelings for her, even if neither of them could see it.

"What are you going to do when we find her?" He finally settled on asking, though Len simply raised an eyebrow at him, one that asked they not have this conversation.

For whatever reason, Mick obeyed this unspoken request, and simply got up and clamped his buddy on the shoulder, leaving him to his search in peace.  
.  
.  
.

By the time Sara finished her story she was sure Amaya thought she might be completely mental. But thankfully she'd spoken once with her sister about the hero Vixen in Detroit, who she had by now deduced must be some descendent of Amaya's, and so she shared information about the totem that only Amaya herself could've known.

"So you're really from the future?" The stunned woman asked and Sara nodded. "And these men?" She questioned,

"Far further down the timeline than me," The blonde replied, "Like I said, my friends and I were recruited in 2016 to stop a future threat, and now we're basically the police of the timeline."

"So that man who stole the case containing the weapon and my totem?" She asked and at that Sara scoffed, her blood boiling at the ounce of resentment in Amaya's voice.

"One of the good guys," she all but spat, "And also my husband, so I would appreciate it if you didn't sound like you wanted to murder him every time you talk about him." She continued and the look of pure embarrassment on Amaya's face was almost enough to make Sara stop questioning why she had referred to Leonard has her husband, almost.

"Sorry," she apologized, and right at that moment, a powerful rocking sensation overtook the ship. "Are they jumping again?" She asked in almost panic as she and Sara each braced themselves against the wall, the quizzical look on Sara's face making it clear that this was not the standard feeling of a time jump for the blonde.

"No," she drawled out, that shaking had been far too rickety to be a time jump. So that left only one possible conclusion in her mind as to what it could be.  
.  
.  
.

To be completely honest, Rip was surprised that after hours of searching, the team was able to locate the time pirates. They were docked in the temporal zone, no doubt planning their next job. It was easy enough for Gideon to patch Rip through to their communication, and almost easier to shut down their operating functions.

"Hello this is the Waverider-" Rip began but he was cut off by who he's assuming was the captain of the pirate's.

"Cut the reading of the right act," He said, "We've got two hostages on board, one of which belongs to you, so fork over our case and let us go, you'll get them back, and we can forget this whole thing ever happened." He negotiated and Rip actually laughed at the notion.

"You're in no position to make demands," he said but the pirate didn't seem impressed.

"Aren't I?" He demanded, "You know as well as I do that time ship holding cells double as gas chambers. With the touch of a button I can knock those two ladies unconscious and kill them in their sleep. So I suggest that you at least consider our generous offer." He continued and so now, growing tired of this pointless conversation, Len came and joined Rip on the monitor.

"Offer considered, now here's ours. Bring both the girls, unharmed, to the hand off and you can have your stupid gun back." He said, completely ignoring Rip's incredulous face.

"Deal," the pirate readily agreed with a smirk.

"One more thing," Len added, "Make sure to tell Sara that if she makes things worse for herself, I'll kill her." He said and the pirate nodded before Gideon ended the transmission.

"What are you thinking?" Rip demanded as soon as the transmission was cut, fuming with anger as Leonard let out a bored sigh.

"I'm thinking that we'll catch them another day," he explained, "Any morons willing to trade over two hostages for a stupid gun aren't going to be smart enough to cover their tracks later on." He said,

"How do you know they'll follow through?" Ray asked skeptically.

"I've been dealing with negotiations for most of my life, I can tell." He assured the shrinking man before walking off to get the machine gun.  
.  
.  
.

Just as he said, Leonard could tell. Although he did take a risk when he disabled the gun, but apparently the pirates were even dumber than he initially thought. So in the end they traded the now useless gun for the two woman, and after meeting protests from Amaya about returning her home the team gained a new member, a new member who didn't have a bedroom.

"Why doesn't she take yours?" Sara whispered to Len while Rip ranted on about something related to the timeline, the captain still doesn't seem clear on the fact that they blew up the very thing he is always so worried about when they defeated the time masters.

"What do you mean?" Len whispered back and Sara shrugged.

"You're in my room just about every night anyway, half your stuff is there, why don't we just move the other half in and she can have your room?" She suggested and Leonard thought over the idea for a second.

"Are you asking me to move in with you assassin?" He quipped sarcastically and Sara couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just trying to keep the new girl from sleeping on the floor," she excused, the playful smirk on her face making it all too obvious that she was lying.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do that to her." He replied before turning his attention to Rip.

"She can have my room," He interrupted the Englishman's lecture, and gained the attention of the entire team in the process. "I haven't slept in there lately anyway, and we all know that wasn't a secret, so I'll move my stuff out and she can have it." He offered, admittedly a little surprised that most of the team looked to be very confused.

"Thank you, Mr. Snart." Rip finally said, and so with that the team meeting broke up and Sara and Leonard went to move his things to her room, while Kendra took it upon herself to explain that peculiar marriage to Amaya.


End file.
